


愚蠢的小故事合集（2）

by Sophieeeee



Series: 关于太空里美好屁股的零碎片段 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 长片段合集
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 一些废弃的脑洞合集





	1. 片段：一闪而逝的光芒（酒吧，旅客，秘而不宣的年代）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spirk

眼中一闪而逝的亮光。

他们是这样形容的。像是一群生物在黑暗中盲目地行走，伸出手小心翼翼地探索这个世界。或许下一秒指尖就会扎进尖锐的玻璃碎片，或者一脚踩入万丈深渊。而当你看到一道亮光一闪而过，你知道你看到了那个人。

“你和我一样啊。”这个念头会在你的脑中无声地炸开，像是一朵隐秘的烟花。

James T. Kirk从来没有感受到那朵烟花。

房东把门带上后他从床垫上一跃而起。床垫很矮，直接放在潮湿的地板上，斜矮的屋檐与小窗户相切，从那里缩着肩膀往外探出足够多的身体就可以摔倒街道上变成一具尴尬的占道垃圾。Jim从床上蹦起来的时候因为太过用力脚踝有些别扭，他的小腿在长时间的行走后想要缩起来，而他的肩膀还隐约感受到背包的重量。

Jim的鞋底踩在地板上，发出一些扭捏的声响。他抓着门把手试图把门固定在门框里，小机关的转动缺乏令人感到安稳的阻力，门悄悄地往Jim的方向又退回了一些角度，像是一个温和但固执的抗议。Jim叹了口气，用脚被拖过墙角的椅子把门堵上了。

几分钟后他又用鞋底把椅子推开，刺耳的声音让他有一种把脖子折叠起来的冲动，记起房东说要出门买菜后Jim松了口气。房间里很安静，除了他的呼吸和他的脚步声像是粗鲁的闯入者在格格不入的环境里左冲右撞。Jim捏着钥匙让冰凉的锯齿切入掌心。外面在下小雨，空气清爽，但雨滴在脸上化开后变得有些黏腻。他带上兜帽，狭窄的视野和脑后勺逐渐堆积的温度让他感到心安。

-

Jim推开酒吧的门时才意识到自己一直耸着肩膀。这很不好看，然而在他这个年纪的男孩似乎总是要穿着套头衫然后缩起肩膀，仿佛这样就不会打喷嚏，而且酷酷的。Jim在楼梯上蹬了蹬腿觉得自己灵活得就像是一个卡通人物。摇晃的红色灯光让周围的人看起来像是外星来客。或许这就是意义，成为一切，除了你自己。

Jim把他自己丢在酒吧门外淋雨。他抹去脑门上开始蒸发吸热的水渍，贴着很多肉体往吧台走去。Jim的手在口袋里把玩着那一张纸币，还有被纸币包裹的钥匙。那把钥匙与家无关，但好歹是一个容身之所。

他往酒吧走去，步伐在声波的震荡中变得摇摇晃晃，他就这样用漫不经心的表情和时不时踩上不明物体的姿态融入了新的环境里。吧台一点点被他拉近，Jim开始思考晚上要喝点什么。他暂时没有在房东家门口呕吐的计划，但是老太太或许不会在意薰衣草之外的一点点酒精的味道。

他侧身靠在吧台上，和其他几个酒鬼一样，脑袋后仰，手指轮番敲打冷硬的桌面。侍应生暂时没空招待新客，Jim让自己的目光在房间里随意扫荡。墙角有两个互相摩擦的身体，左侧一个姑娘在舞池里快乐地把辫子甩成了直升机的螺旋桨，Jim惺忪的眼皮在暧昧的灯光中耷拉着，上一秒挤入眼眶的事物下一秒就从脑袋里滑过了。

-

Jim还记得自己打包行李的时候哥哥扶着门框。Sam的眼睛被反光的镜片挡住了，Jim不甚在意。

“所以说你要走了。”

“再见，Sam。”

Jim回头最后看了一眼家，Sam站在门廊前，夕阳在他的镜片上跳跃，像是一道光。

-

他举起酒杯的时候嘴唇自发贴上了凹凸不平的杯壁，液体一点点流入口中，舌面发麻，他的头脑开始期待眩晕与模糊。他的眼睛还在随意打量着这个红色的房间，陌生人亲亲热热地拥挤在一起，他感到自己回到了家。

Jim放下杯子。杯子很重，一部分因为他没喝多少，大半的液体在热热闹闹地产生气泡；一部分是因为杯子本身的材质。Jim喜欢这种重玩意儿，现在一些都开始变得轻巧，电脑、飞行器，甚至是一副刀叉或者一包速食饼干，但是这杯子沉甸甸地，他攥紧把手，再施加压力，以免杯子滑下来。

他的小手指还磕在把手与杯壁的连接处。Jim眯起眼，说不清那个灯光格外暗淡甚至一片模糊的角落有什么吸引了他的目光。

-

男人正低着头，他的头发被流动的灯光染成了很深很深的红色。一切都失真了，Jim想要把那些附加的颜色抹去。男人正说着什么，他与别人保持着在酒吧里显得格外奇怪的距离，他身上的衣服像是什么盔甲一样，有着厚重的质感，就是广告里那些要花费五位数以上的质感。

Jim探出身体，他甚至搭在了一个散发着粗劣烟味的酒鬼身上，但是他不在乎。他搭在一个酒鬼身上，还轻轻拍着对方的后背劝说他不要乱动。男人直起后背，他蠕动的嘴唇像是一个巨大秘密最后的阵地。Jim看到他转过脑袋，他半阖的眼睑在Jim的想象中揭开了覆盖在雕像上的一层透明的纱。

Jim看不清他眼睛的颜色，它们在遥远的角落，如同一个触不可及的世界。

-

一闪而逝的光。Jim心想。一闪而逝的光。


	2. 深柜老男人（应招，表里不一，西装老畜生）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spirk

当瓦肯人说“不”的时候就意味着不。

除非。

Spock的嘴巴抿得很紧，就像是一块吸铁石死死扒住另一块吸铁石。他的西装是一层附着在肌肤之上纤细熨帖的铠甲，将所有的隐私——对于人类而言则是异域风情的趣味——都掩藏的严严实实。他的上半身伫立在矮桌之后沙发之上，摇摆的投影灯与晃荡的音乐不能使他移动分毫。瓦肯人的商业伙伴正一个个倒在红色的皮革上，酒杯在面条一般软趴趴的手中危险地吊着，暗红的灯光将他们的影子拉扯撕碎摔在墙壁上，然后抹开，化作狰狞模糊的血肉。

瓦肯人低下头，他的脑袋以脖子为顶点转过一个严谨的角度，不多不少，与一双颜色奇特的眼睛准确相接，仿佛从云端之上降落的恩赐。

“不。”Spock说。

金发人类在桌底下对他露出一个奇异地纵容的微笑，柔软的手正贴着他大腿上服帖的西装裤上缓缓地画着圈，温热的手掌几乎要将裤管烧开一个洞。Spock拒绝融化在嘈杂的背景声中。人类吐了吐舌头，鲜红的舌尖在两瓣嘴唇之间一瞬间便消失了。他撑着肩膀两边结实的大腿抬起身体，后仰脑袋，与Spock低下的头大致平行，他们的鼻子都有点冰冰凉凉的。

“亲爱的，你不能拒绝我，不然我就完成不了今天的工作量。”Jim说。

人类吐出的气流只有一点点酒精的味道，Spock屏住呼吸，不为所动。Jim重新钻到Spock挺拔身躯的阴影之下，像是一个重新收回匣子里的小秘密。他又回到了Spock单独的视线范围里，他的眼睛在眼睫毛的笼罩之下闪着小小的光芒，很容易就会被忽视，但瓦肯人不会错过任何一个细节。

Jim的鼻子在瓦肯人两腿间的空间中轻嗅着，Spock很确定他除了会所里浑浊的空气什么也闻不到，但Jim兴致盎然。他伸出一只手，修长的手臂肌肉动作灵活，没有碰到Spock的身体，而是堪堪停在瓦肯人的身前。

Jim仍然蹲着，他的身体似乎在蜷缩的状态里无法感知疲惫。他的眼睛里泛起隐秘的笑意。他看起来敬业、专注，不带任何道德判断，全然的中立与投入。但是Spock知道那翘起的嘴角背后的奚落与嘲讽，像是一个幼稚的挑衅，Spock无法判断人类想要迫使他做出何种举动。相对应的，Jim举起的手正缓缓靠近Spock在西装的皱褶之间潜伏的、不能透露的倾向，像是一块Spock无法切除而只能隐瞒的肿瘤。

“你真是铁石心肠啊，瓦肯人。”

Jim喃喃自语着，他的手在空气中虚拟的弧度上来回轻柔地抚摸着，稀薄的空气将人类的体温传导到近在咫尺的肉体之上。Spock的腰部感到Jim的掌心虚弱的引力，他的腰板仍然笔直，他很确定自己的坐姿不曾发生任何变化。人类没有进一步采取行动，Spock很确定底线不会被侵犯。他抬起一只脚，鞋底略过人类的脑袋，瓦肯人没有恶意，他侧过身体，示意人类今晚的活动结束了。

-

Spock打开房门的一瞬间意识到套房的灯是开着的。金黄色的灯光流淌在人类的身体上，像是一层流动的、透明的衣裳。Spock的身体在西装革履的铠甲之下微微活动了一下，他的大脑仍然清醒，指挥着嘴巴下达了口令。

“出去。”

人类眨了眨眼睛，似乎听不懂标准英语。他将左腿抬起翘在了右腿之上，撑起了自己的身体把胸口盛着的灯光展示给不解风情的瓦肯人。Spock看到人类的器官在阴影中潜伏者，不知怎么拿红色的肉块在眼前的景象中带上了不该有的意味。

“我的雇主坚持要你感受一下我的绝佳服务，这就是我出现在这里的原因。”

Jim摆出一副不怎么情愿的样子，似乎Spock对他绝佳服务的再三拒绝和雇主的多次要求侮辱了他的职业水平。他扭了扭肩膀，匀称的身体在床单上投下一个不太规整的影子。

“我相信你的雇主已经知道瓦肯人对你的，”Spock顿了顿，放松自己紧绷的喉咙，突出一丝不苟的发音，“‘绝佳服务’没有需求。”

Jim恍然大悟地点点头，像是打算把自己的脑袋甩在床垫上滚两周：“你不喜欢男人——你只喜欢女人？”

“对于男女性别的偏好是不合逻辑的。”

“所以你喜欢男人也喜欢女人。”

Jim满意地点点头，他调整姿势盘腿坐在床上，胳膊肩膀大概有些酸了，松垮地垂在身前，肚子上有一层浅浅的折痕，柔软的体毛在灯光下浮起细微的光晕。

Spock张开嘴，他想摇头，但又觉得不够精确。他将手背在身后，又起了拉直西装衬衫的念头。Jim盯着他，表情严肃而认真，甚至超过了20.3分钟前极力诱使Spock把自己塞进他嘴巴里的样子。

“为了满足繁殖以外的交配活动是没有意义的。”

Spock的回应在Jim的笑声中逐渐减弱，句号虚弱地掉在地上。Jim张开双臂，倾身把瓦肯人往床上拢。Spock不知不觉间已经消除了从门到床之间的距离，而Jim神奇的引力已经从一只手掌蔓延到了全身。

“你不喜欢我，你也不喜欢男人，你就当做是可怜我吧。”

Jim大笑着吧Spock拉过来。他的手扯着Spock的袖子，Spock的半张脸埋进了枕头里，就像是那些饮料终于发挥了它们应有的作用。错误的地点，错误的时间。Spock的反驳在柔软的布制品中变作呢喃。

否定的。他心想。

但是他没有说“不”。


	3. 混乱情感（心理控制，明知故犯）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mcspirk

McCoy刚刚遇到Jim Kirk的时候，爱荷华农场来的金发小子除了空荡荡的脑子里毫无用处的聪明以外一无所有。McCoy朝他招招手，Jim就迫不及待地像是藤蔓一样缠绕住看上去可靠又充满了生活智慧的中年（老）男人。McCoy像揉搓泥巴一样培养男孩，把男孩摆弄成合适的形状填充他生活中的空白。

Jim和Spock的初次见面就剑拔弩张且火花四射。McCoy注意到了Jim怒火之下对Spock的欣赏，他同样对Spock感到好奇和向往，只是他更有经验，轻易就明白自己的心情，但能够小心翼翼地掩饰。McCoy选择通过Jim接近Spock，他鼓励Jim了解瓦肯人，暗示他的情感，甚至到了操控的地步。Jim在McCoy有意的驱使下对Spock的喜爱愈发强烈，最后他认为自己爱上了Spock。

但是他同样无法离开McCoy。McCoy和他就像是枝叶根须交缠的树，像是共享脏器的婴儿。他绝望地向McCoy坦白自己的背叛，而McCoy大方地原谅了他。“我可以为了你而共享。”McCoy说。“我原谅你。”Jim不确定McCoy是否做出了太多的让步。

Spock对Jim的靠近感到迷惑，但他被Jim的思维吸引。他不仅感受到了Jim个体的迷人，更通过Jim感受到了另一个笼罩在Jim的意识之上的人格。Jim和Spock很快产生了互相接触缠绕的精神情绪。Spock通过冥想确认了一种三角结构的复杂情感。他认识到自己对McCoy的情感建立在Jim的基础上，McCoy像是一种支撑，而Jim则是一切的核心点。

然后他们三个人就搞在一起了。三个人的姿势可多了。


	4. 被你的目标杀死（操控，暗杀，反制）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike掌控Jim，直到Spock成为目标  
> （记一个Pike爹拐骗小朋友Jim养成杀手结果又被Spock拐跑的脑洞。）
> 
> 灵感来源：谍影重重，Kirill/Bourne

Pike的手拂过Jim的头顶的时候，Jim的肩膀不由自主地缩起，像是被笼罩在一个巨大的、温暖的棉被中。一切都被隔绝了，寒冷、孤独、黑暗。短暂的平静降临。Jim后颈的绒毛在空气中颤抖。

他在废墟中蜷缩起来。血液在脸颊额头上凝结。他听到自己沉重的呼吸。他的生命在鼻尖聚拢成一团小小的雾气，然后散开。

“杀了那个瓦肯人。”Pike说，“然后去享受你的假期，我的孩子。”

-

Spock感受到Jim Kirk情绪中跳动的喜悦，然而人类的脸上只有一如既往贫乏的微笑。

“于我而言，你无从躲藏。”Spock说。他的声音在空气中扩散，在他们的链接中震动。

-

Spock可以感受到很多信息。

大量的空白凝滞在纽带的另一端。空白也是一种信息。零星的情感在空白中闪烁，Spock想起夜空中爆响的烟花。它们转瞬即逝。Jim Kirk的恐惧包含着疑惑，犹豫中混杂着更多晦涩不明的细节。Spock知道人类的恐惧不是对于陌生的瓦肯链接， 甚至他依稀能够辨别Kirk对陌生事物些微的好奇。

他总是倾向于认为人类是一种无法遮掩自身情绪的物种，直到Jim Kirk成为他的任务目标。

Jim Kirk正在简陋的折叠床上不安地翻身，尽管他给予了Spock充分的信任，长期逃亡的生活使得人类无法完全放松地进入安稳的睡眠。风穿过街道发出的呜咽和一只夜行的猫咪轻盈的脚步都能够激荡起链接中不明的火花。但Spock无法感知到更多了。

空白在竖起的屏障一侧缓慢地运动着，在Spock的想象中，如同一个巨大的、奶白色的漩涡。

Jim的第一波情绪涌动开始于Spock守夜的第3.65个小时。愤怒撞击着屏障，在上面留下了野兽抓挠的痕迹。Jim很快醒来，他长大的嘴发出无声的尖叫。Spock起身，瓦肯人的身影被夜灯拉得很长，覆盖了人类疲惫但警觉的身躯。

“噩梦。”Jim嘟囔着。

“我们当下是安全的。”Spock说道。

Jim小声喘口气，又躺了回去。他的被子松松垮垮地摊开，Spock推测Jim的手指始终没有离开枪托。

4.1小时后白色的雾气里出现了小小的漩涡，Jim Kirk的记忆在激流中闪现。Spock捕捉到哭喊和打斗。人类在床上抽搐了一下，他睁开双眼时蓝色的眼睛里没有一丝迷茫。Spock几乎被人类眼中的冰锋所刺伤。

但是他没有。因为他是刺客。他本应该刺杀Jim Kirk。但是他没有。

（逃犯与杀手）


	5. 混混与爱情（无比接地气，肮脏生活，尘土飞扬）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spirk

大金链子Jim，地头土匪小混混，刚吃完香肠就用油腻腻的手拔出枪管子砰砰砰打翻对手大批打手，然后蹭一蹭自己穿了三四天的短裤，从口袋里摸出几张破破烂烂的纸钱吩咐手下买薯片。手枪上永远都有指纹印，一只手上能戴上五串手链八个戒指，手指头肥得指缝都没有，脖子红通通绷着衣领子。

和干瘪瘦高的Spock站在一起，非常般配。

Spock其实私底下很爱吃东西，奈何吃不胖。Jim也不在意，天天拉着Spock一天能吃上七顿。

“少食多餐。”Jim说。

“你的少食就是五个三明治？”

McCoy夺门而出，再也不想看Spock帮Jim挤番茄酱的场面。

Spock坚持他和Jim不是一对。

“我们是饭友。”Spock想了想补充道，“‘饭友’是Jim的说法，我觉得十分贴切。”

Spock将Jim吃剩的布丁扫进嘴巴里：“Jim在语言上很有天赋。我希望能够督促他继续学习。他的舌头——他的舌头十分灵活。”

Jim窝在沙发上，响亮地嘬手指头，一根接一根，水声啧啧。


	6. 分手信（不安定感）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mckirk

Jim心想他应该和McCoy分手的。所有相遇的人都会面临分别。因为淡去的感情分别；因为一场职务调动分别；因为天降横灾分别；因为死亡分别。

或者因为他的冲动而分别。

McCoy走的时候有些匆忙，门板摔在门框上的声音让Jim在座椅上小小地跳了一下。巨大利落的噪音之后是长久沉重的寂静。他努力分辨着McCoy暴躁凌乱的足音，却什么也没有听到。吃了一半的饭菜还在餐桌上懒懒散散地散发着热气，Jim百无聊赖地叉起最后半块蓝莓派扔进嘴巴里。他的腮帮子鼓鼓的，红色的血丝在过分扩张的脸颊上绷紧，肌肉的拉伸带来迟钝的酸涩。Jim曾经被自己McCoy讲蹩脚笑话的窘迫样子逗得大笑，以至于腮帮子酸痛。McCoy嘟嘟囔囔地用他宽大的手仔细揉搓着Jim Kirk年轻的脸庞，柔软的皮肤相触，爱意和无奈像汩汩细流一样围绕着Jim的心脏。他觉得自己是那样的安全，以至于从来没有想过一切总有一天会终结。

然后他们就地在餐桌上解决翻涌的欲望，因为Jim是一个年轻人，他习惯了用粗暴热烈的情感解决细微复杂的难题。

过往的回忆像是隔了万水千山那么久远。而McCoy的离开让宿舍变得空荡荡的，使得混乱的思考在墙壁间横冲直撞。整个星舰学院高年级学生的宿舍都空荡得可怕。旧日的回忆躲在每一个转角，狞笑着准备随时给予疲惫的幸存者一个冰冷的拥抱。他们都要去参加各种小组，试图用对话治疗一些本人都懵懵懂懂的“创伤”。

Jim把思绪从明天的会议上拉回来。他窝在沙发里，和抱枕、杂志和外卖盒子一起被松软的织物兜住，被自己的体温包裹。McCoy离开了，他有些难过地想着。他应该和McCoy分手的。他听说听证会还会继续召开，虽然会议室盛着空气的一排排座椅大概会让一些有“创伤”的听众崩溃离去。Jim不知道自己还有没有力气对着Spock继续他们的对话。他想也许他还可以在法拉格号上捞到一个打杂的位置。法拉格号还在吗？他迷迷糊糊的脑子在这个绝望的问题周围小心试探着，最后决定不去思考这个问题。

他陷入了颠簸的睡眠。


	7. 父爱如山（早晨起来来一炮，依赖，daddy kink）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mckirk

McCoy是在细微的疼痛中不情不愿地醒来的。些许的光线从窗帘缝中漏出来，医生迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛，隐约看到Jim Kirk正跨坐在他身上，一只手恶狠狠地揪着他身体那坨不太争气的肉，测试着它的拉伸程度，活像是地狱里爬出来惩罚他的恶鬼。

他流了很多汗，被单黏在皮肤上，睡衣湿答答地卷在胸口散发出汗臭。McCoy有些兴致上头，但是他更想去洗澡，喝点水，然后再回来射Jim一手。Jim伸出一只手勾扯他的手指，另一只手的动作稍有减缓。McCoy被他引导着环上自己并施加了足够的压力，他忍不住发出叹息。

Jim咯咯笑着，在阴影中移动。一线阳光打在他赤裸的腹部上，现在他看上去更像是天神了。相比之下McCoy头发则乱七八糟的，嘴巴里还带着一夜睡眠囤积的口臭。他喃喃自语着坐起身，觉得这个世界实在是折腾人。Jim的方向传来一阵细琐的声响，然后他冰凉黏滑的手摸上了McCoy的。年轻人的手指头缠绕着医生柔软的手指，亲昵的动作让McCoy有些晕晕乎乎。

“亲爱的，要我帮你戴上套吗？”Jim的声音在黑暗中藏匿了一丝丝狡猾的甜腻。

 


	8. 询问（警官Spock，闭塞城镇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警官Spock和超不配合Jim，如果Spock的到来让他重新开始思考离开爱荷华，思考为自己的人生赋予生存以外的意义

Kirk家距离小镇中心有一段“不远”的路程，Spock在人烟稀少的马路上保持着最高车速行进了0.45个小时之后对小镇居民对距离的观感产生了合理的怀疑。木屋位于小山坡的顶端，低矮的围栏看起来毫无意义，它万里无云的天空下伫立着，Spock得以在驾驶过程中对房屋古老的建筑结构进行了良好的观察。毫无疑问，Kirk一家有着典型的人类情感，怀旧。鉴于Kirk只是一个潜在的目击证人，Spock对此不予置评。

Spock警探试探性地按了按斑驳的门铃，与他的判断一致，门铃已经丧失了应有的功能。他把缠绕在手指上的藤蔓拨开，依照人类习俗敲了三下门，然后耐心等待。

3.8秒后他听到身后传来足音，地板吱呀的动静足够大，他推测来人并不打算掩饰自己的踪迹。Spock转过身，微微后仰及时避开了差点撞在鼻子上的手。缠绕在手掌上的绷带在他的视线里一晃而过，对方将手撤回身后，紧紧盯着他。

“你找谁？”

“James T.Kirk。”Spock看着提问者的金色头发和蓝眼睛，在心中做出了预判，“我是警探Spock，这是我的证件。”

“我知道你，那个瓦肯人。叫我Jim，如果你愿意的话。”

金色的脑袋微不可查地点了点，并没有看向Spock举起的证件。Kirk转过身，他的身体挡住了偏斜照射进门廊的阳光，行进的步子有些凌乱，然而Spock并没有闻到酒精的味道。最终Kirk艰难地在门廊前的一堆箱子上坐了下来，他的体重让箱子的高度稍微下降，Spock注意到Jim压抑的低喘。

“我有几个问题想要问你，Kirk先生。”

“Jim——算了，我们可以进去谈，或者你想看看日落？”

“否定的。”Spock掏出PADD，“Kirk先生，我假设你已经知道你的老板Dick先生的死讯。”

“啊，可怜的家伙，三枪，一枪在脑袋上一枪在胸口还有一枪在——”Kirk对着Spock询问的眼神笑了起来，“我说得太多了？”

“警方尚未对媒体发布正式公告。”

“就好像爱荷华镇的警察有什么职业操守一样。这里没有秘密，只有谣传很多未解之谜。”Kirk的笑容扩大了，他露出的尖牙非但没有增加威胁性，反而让他看起来更加年轻。“你有什么想问的？”

“你为Dick先生工作过3.7个月，从今年1月份开始，然后你辞职了，原因不明。”

Kirk抓了抓左手的绷带，发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声：“装卸货物很无聊的。”

“你是否知道他的任何潜在的仇人？”

“哈，新来的，”Kirk的身体以一个不必要且十分危险的角度后仰，但他明智地抓住了廊柱防止自己坠落，Spock估算了一下木质结构的稳定性，决定不予干涉。

Kirk压低了嗓子自下而上看着Spock，他抿起的嘴唇带着一种故作深沉的滑稽：“每个人都是每个人的敌人，这就是我们的社会。”

“你似乎并不明白我的问题，Kirk先生。”Spock努力不去皱眉头，持续两天的工作已经让他有些疲惫，同事的低效和询问对象的不配合是他前所未见。他开始怀疑这就是所谓的“爱荷华特色”——如果这是他曾经的上司所暗示的。

Spock走进Kirk，人类的面部表情因为距离的靠近和阳光的移动更加清晰了，他注意到一些细微的东西：伤疤，汗水，泥土的痕迹。但那都是不必要的信息。

“听着，我没什么可以告诉你的。人不是我杀的，但任何人都有可能杀了他。”Kirk撅起嘴，歪着脑袋，仿佛一桩残忍的谋杀案在几百公里远的地方盘旋着，死亡的阴影离他很远很远。

“Kirk先生，你是否暗示Dick先生仇人众多，这与我们初步调查的结论并不相符。”

“我知道，体面的男人，有担当的男子汉，好丈夫，哈！”Kirk的短促的笑声逼得Spock稍微后退了些许，但不自在的感觉并没有停止在Spock的皮肤之下蠕动。“我什么也没有暗示，你很聪明，就算是我没看到你的尖耳朵我也知道这点，把这个案子随便结了，不要管他，今天死了Dick先生，明天就是Cock先生，后天是Genital先生。你只管等着时机到了离开这里，去旧金山或者随便什么城市当你的探长，不要让爱荷华拖住了你的后腿。”

Spock试图打断Jim的喋喋不休，然而Kirk的语速很快，像是开闸的洪水，Spock意识到自己迷失在了那些语句里汹涌的情绪之中。怨恁，疲惫，烦躁，渴望。Kirk突然停止时那些瓦肯人陌生的情绪仍然在空气中沉沉游荡着。

“Kirk先生。”Spock点点头收起PADD，泛着蓝光的屏幕上只有一些断裂的词句，Spock不确定自己是否能将它们整理成有用的材料。

“Spock。”Jim抱着胳膊的手攥得关节发白。

Jim不等Spock回答便走下了楼梯，Spock凝视着Jim的背影。人类的影子在大地上独自延伸着，在被夕阳染成橘红的枯草上摇晃着。Spock发现Jim没有从正门进入房屋，他拉开了一扇门框形状残破的侧门，钻了进去，像是深夜一个局促的不速之客。

-

“所以，你见过那个孩子了。”

McCoy医生将报告递给Spock，他的眼睛布满了红血丝，胸前甚至还带着深色的污渍。Spock十分确定那是咖啡的痕迹，根据以往经验得出的结论，他选择不做评价。与此同时，一种模糊的感觉在他的心中逐渐清晰，变成了一个尚待确认的疑问。

“Jim Kirk先生尚未成年。”

“见鬼，他才十七岁！”McCoy以不必要的力度拍了一下自己的额头，然后踉跄着靠在了水池前，左手摸索着抓起咖啡杯往嘴里倒。

Spock扬起眉毛：“他尚未到达在酒吧工作的法定年龄。”

McCoy发现杯子只剩下一个干涸的咖啡色印子，对着空荡荡的容器暴躁地嘟囔着，许久后他抬起头，对着门口仍未离开的Spock瞪着眼睛。

“你怎么还在这里。”

Spock坚持，即使他尚未明确自己的意图：“Kirk先生尚未成年，却在酒吧工作。”

“嗯哼？你很闲吗？”

“而你对此并未感到不妥？”

McCoy的眉毛纠结扭曲在一起，他抱着咖啡杯瞪着空气中虚无的一点，似乎忽然间能够看清空气中有趣的微生物。医生维持着那幅自然真有趣的神游天外的表情，Spock衡量了一下探究Kirk先生的非法工作和Dick先生的死因孰轻孰重，决定将Kirk先生的未解之谜暂时搁置。

“再见，McCoy医生。有新发现请及时通知我。”

McCoy的手冲着Spock的方向胡乱挥舞了一下，与其说是道别更像是赶苍蝇。

“走吧走吧，Spock。”


	9. 墙（予求予取McCoy）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McKirk，一个肉文的前段，起始姿势有了，然后写不下去了

“现在，”Jim命令道，“操我。”

Jim下巴扬得高高的，蓝色的眼睛由于向下瞟的模样被眼皮遮了大半。他收紧盘在McCoy腰上的双腿，挺直了自己的后背，坐姿端正。

McCoy翻了个白眼。

“快点。”Jim催促道。

McCoy被Jim颐指气使的样子气得眼珠子差点没翻回来。他发出了一些模糊的声响，专心致志把自己的重心调好。医生也正抬着脑袋，以免自己的整张脸贴进面前软乎乎的肚皮里。McCoy对那里的温度触感有一个无比清晰的认识，而且他知道他可以把脑袋埋进去，这样Jim的肚皮就不只是在吃撑的时候揉着用来诱发一些哼哼响声的位置。Jim Kirk的屁股正在他的手掌里，他的双手扣在医生的脖子后面，居高临下的样子就像从地狱里钻出来的什么熊熊火光中的恶魔。

他可以把脑袋埋进去。柔软。陷进去。

——但是他不想。

恶魔用脚后跟踢了一下McCoy的腰。McCoy骂了一些脏话。Jim的存在感在他的手掌怀抱里越发明显了，McCoy的手腕似乎硌到了Jim的骨头。Jim想办法往上爬了爬，就好像McCoy是一棵他妈的树。他不知道Jim是什么时候从餐桌上跑到他怀里的。等一下，Jim什么时候从椅子前坐到了餐桌上？

“去墙那边。”Jim伸出一只手遥遥指向房间的尽头，仿佛指挥着一艘远渡重洋的冒险船。

McCoy的胳膊酸胀得像是要爆炸的气球。

不，Jim。McCoy在心中坚定地想。

McCoy颠了颠怀里的一大坨肉，那坨肉背着灯光咧出一个邪恶的微笑，好像冰柜里贴着笑脸还带着血水的肉。McCoy抬脚向沙发走去。

“不——不不不！Bones！”Jim不满地蹬腿，“墙！”

Jim的动作使得他紧贴着McCoy的身体往外歪斜，McCoy连忙把怀里东倒西歪的Jim往肩膀上带，Jim大笑起来，丝毫没有意识到自己差点脑壳砸地。McCoy成功拯救了新公寓的地板。McCoy叹了一口气。

“墙，好，墙。”

McCoy想要搬进那种充气城堡，安全，宽敞，然后戴上耳塞和眼罩睡上一个世纪，而不是在自己的公寓里抱着男朋友锻炼身体。

Jim在他的脑门上响亮地亲了一口。

“墙！”他兴奋地宣布道。


	10. 婚姻使你改喝牛奶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱情与婚姻之间一个惊险的跳跃（我在干什么）

“虽然这有点老生常谈，但是孩子，爱情和婚姻确实是不一样的。”

Sam把下巴搁在抱枕上翻了个白眼。Jim觉得，既然他正舒舒服服地窝在扶手椅上，被软绵绵的抱枕和毯子包裹着，手上还捧着一杯热乎乎的牛奶，那么他就假装没看见好了。

于是他自顾自说着：“你的Spock爸爸和我在结婚的第一个星期就大吵了一架。”

对，甚至还没过蜜月期呢。


	11. 血腥事件

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所以我还是不懂到底什么叫做blood play？
> 
> 所以本章主题是play blood

McCoy走进医疗湾的那一瞬间双眼瞪得很大，因为Jim Kirk正坐在一张检查台上一前一后地踢着那双跑起来能抡出残影的腿对着他乖巧无辜地笑着。

这是假的医疗湾。他心想着，淡然自如地转身。只要他到舰桥上转一圈再对着真正的Jim吼一嗓子，一切就会恢复如常。

“Bones——”属于Jim的甜腻嗓音绊住了McCoy逃命的双脚，还顺便让他一口气哽在喉咙里。

“什么？”

McCoy头也不回地问道。他的声音因为卡在气管里的口水变得有些哽咽沙哑。Jim还在一下一下地听着桌腿，就好像那玩意坚强得能够承受他的大屁股一扭一扭的折腾一样——反正任何东西都比他快要爆炸的心脏来得坚强。

“Bones，我不太好。”

“你听起来很好，看起来也很好。”

McCoy不情不愿地往名为Jim Kirk的大型黑暗漩涡走去，顺便扫视着穿着黑色底衫的男人的身体。Jim脸颊红润，眼神放光，笑容快乐得有点不自然——就是那种在舰桥上惹得Uhura和Spock同时耳朵冒蒸汽的快活微笑。显然他很好，所以McCoy感觉不太好。

医生仍然抄起自己的仪器开始往Jim身上细细扫描，一部分原因是因为这样总能让Jim的好心情散去一半。舰长果然开始自发地瘪嘴巴，就好像McCoy按下了他的什么隐藏按钮。他往后仰着身体躲避贴到脸上的小圆片，而McCoy当然没有让他的企图得逞。

“Bones，你看我！”

“我正看着你呢，蠢货，你是不是又跑去和Scotty爬管子了？”

“嗯哼——”Jim有些满意地点了点头，“所以你看，我受伤了！”

McCoy的动作呆滞住了，他的眼球不由自主地向两眼中间翻转滚动，形成了一个非常精彩的斗鸡眼。左右眼视线交集处是一根手指——Jim颇为骄傲地展示着手指上的割伤。一个不深不浅的口子，深红的血液渗出一字型的伤口，颤巍巍地悬挂在竖立手指的斜坡上，饱满的液体弧度看上去很新鲜，正沿着Jim手指上的纹路逐渐散开。McCoy开始感到喉咙发咸。

“所以呢？”

Jim笑了一下，他的小虎牙尖尖的，配合上食指上保存良好的血珠，让他看起来像是都市传说里较为英俊的吸血鬼。McCoy感到怒火在胸口酝酿，只是那种日常的、标配型的怒火，专门为Jim的日常的、标配型的愚蠢所准备。

他张开嘴想要发挥自己南方人的口才爆出一些脏话震慑一下Jim，让他最起码老实上六个小时。Jim还在笑着，眼睛反射着医疗湾良好的人造灯光。

“你他妈——”

McCoy感到舌头一凉，铁锈的味道在舌尖上由点及面地扩散开来，喉咙被咸腥的味道覆盖着，他再熟悉不过的味道在口腔里蔓延开来。

Jim的手指在他的舌头上打了个滚，结结实实地压上了他的口腔内壁，指甲刮过牙齿，关节抵着上颚。舰长的表情十分无辜，甚至还带着点期待，就好像他往McCoy嘴里塞的是棒棒糖。

“你洗手了吗？”McCoy努力在嘴巴里含着手指的情况下正确发音。

然后他才僵硬的脑子开始缓缓重启。他妈的，Jim当然没有洗手了。他妈的。

-

McCoy梦到Jim Kirk用匕首划了自己一刀，刀刃流畅的轨迹里渗出大量的鲜血，暗红的血液顺着他的胳膊散开落到地面上，让他想起爬满了矮墙的绿色枝叶与紫色的小花。

Jim的呼喊声黏糊糊地含在嘴里，他惊恐地看着McCoy，捂着手臂的手掌里还握着道具，伤口延伸到很远的地方，如同干涸大地上一道丑陋的沟壑。

“Bones，帮帮我。”Jim说。

McCoy醒来的时候距离闹钟响起只剩下半分钟了，Jim Kirk平稳的呼吸喷洒在他的脖子上，一只手——那只不久前在他的梦境里血流如注的手搭在他的胸口，松垮地捏着拳头。

他松了一口气，四肢在被窝里下坠。McCoy闭上了眼睛，又睁开，终于还是没忍住一巴掌恶狠狠地盖上了Jim靠在他肩膀上的脑袋。

“Bones？”

“小混账！”


	12. 末日AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 僵尸啊什么的，就比较血腥

Spock蹲在箱子之后，闯入库房的男孩细长的影子落在他的脚背上，然后是另一个男孩。金色的头发，背光的脸模糊了五官特征，枪口扫过Spock的方向，脚步平稳。

“有人。”其中一个男孩低声说道。

另一个男孩点了点头，走入房内的阴影之中。深色的眼睛。他抿紧的嘴巴像是生怕自己发出什么声音。他们背对背站着，Spock听见物品翻动的声音，一卷绷带滚落又被翻找物品的男孩迅速拾起。

“嘘！”他保持警戒的男孩猛地皱起眉头，脑袋往后一抽像是被人甩了一巴掌，“小点声，Jimmy！”

“怕什么，”被称作Jimmy——应当是Jim的昵称，Spock心想——的男孩将一个空罐头往身后一扔，Spock瞄了眼落在自己脚边没来得及收拾的垃圾，握紧了手中的枪，“如果真的有人，你以为他没有发现我们？”

Jim转过身靠在木箱上，他的背后是一面写着“僵尸乐园”的水泥墙。男孩蓝色的眼睛在灰暗褪色的背景前显得十分鲜艳，他举起手中的瓶子摇晃着其中的液体，露出一个愉快的笑容。Spock辨认出自己用来消毒的酒精，他的同僚更喜欢使用这种液体使自己陷入麻醉，但Spock认为这是一种非常危险且不必要的资源浪费。

“嘿！Sam！看我发现了什么？”Jim快乐地说着。

Sam没有回头看Jim发现了什么，他仍然朝着Spock藏身的方向警惕地睁大双眼。这是正确的，Spock在心中赞许。他默默等待着两个男孩找到他们的东西然后离开，只要他们不拿走过多的物资，Spock无法阻拦这两个男孩为了生存行窃。Jim夸张地依次拍过身上的口袋似乎在寻找什么，他的同伴深吸一口气发出了焦躁的急喘。

“快，找到食物我们就走。”Sam压低了嗓门。

“不着急，”Jim最后掏了一次腹部的口袋失望地叹了口气，他抓了抓头发潦草地环视了一圈周围，“你有开瓶器吗？算了，我看看这里有没有除了花生酱以外的——”

“James T. Kirk！”Sam涨红了脖子转身大吼着，他的后背因为愤怒比之前绷得更直了，而他鲁莽的动作使得自己的枪口移向了地面，也失去了主动权，“这里很危险！你他妈的知道危险是什么意思吗！”

Kirk。James。Sam。Spock眨了眨眼睛。

他在Sam回身之前站了起来，举起了手中的枪。Spock将两个入侵者的尚且矮小稚嫩的身影牢牢锁定在视线里。

“放下你的枪。”Spock命令道。

Sam背对着他慢慢举起双手，但他的右手依然握着枪，甚至还稍微侧过身，仿佛无法阻止自己的好奇心：“冷静，我们这就离开。”

“不。”Jim突兀的拒绝让Spock的的下巴抽搐了一下，Sam难以置信地看向Jim，而男孩依旧自顾自说着，带着一丝洋洋得意。“现在是二对一，外星人，你对我们当中的任何一个人开枪，另一个人都会杀了你。”

“Jim，你疯了吗？”Sam的小声呵斥一字不落地被Spock捕捉。

Jim没有回答Sam的疑问，他直视着Spock，自从发现了一瓶酒之后就挂在脸上的笑容一点没有消失。他在Spock的枪口之下举起不知何时握在手中的武器。Jim的手稳稳当当，显然他别在小腿和后背的枪不只是威慑罢了。但是他没有瞄准Spock的脑袋，或者腹部，或者任何致命的地方。也许他知道Spock穿着防弹衣，Spock猜测着但又立刻否定了自己。

“我觉得你不想杀了我们，不然我和Sam早就死了，对吗？”Jim笑嘻嘻地问道。

Spock不由得在心中赞叹。他放下手，而Sam在这个时候转过身挡在了他毫无防备之心的同伴面前，依旧警惕地看着瓦肯人。

“我有一个提议，”Spock将枪收回后背，“我提议我们结伴。”

“为什么？”Sam在Spock尚未说完之前便开口，似乎害怕他身后一脸跃跃欲试的Jim直接答应陌生人的要求。Jim已经走到了Sam的身边，他一手抓着酒瓶一手拿着枪，但松垮的站姿和笑嘻嘻的脸让他看起来不具有任何潜在的威胁。

“我是瓦肯人，身体机能比人类更强壮，和我结伴你们的生存几率将大大提升。”

“哇哦！”Jim真诚地发出称赞。

“闭嘴，”Sam扭头瞪向同伴，又迅速看向刚吹嘘完自己种族优越性的瓦肯人，“这也让你更危险了，甚至比僵尸还危险。”

“并且，我来自军队，”Spock继续说道，“我打算带你们去见一个人。”

“谁？”发现Sam虽然一脸烦躁但不打算说点什么，Jim兴致勃勃地问。“是别的尖耳朵吗？”

“Christopher Pike，”Spock看向面前两个姓Kirk的男孩，“他是你父亲的朋友。”

Jim睁大了眼睛，他的脚在水泥地上猛地蹭出小小的噪音。“嗯。你偷听别人说话是不是？哈。”男孩干巴巴地笑着，“有趣。”

“你是军队的那个瓦肯人。”Sam陈述道，他不等Spock回答便说，“我们和你走。”

“什么！不！等等。不要！”Jim的词一个接一个蹦了出来，他插着腰恶狠狠地瞪着Spock，咬牙切齿，“我才不要和这个奇怪的瓦肯人走。我们连他叫什么名字都不知道。”

如果这是唯一的问题，瓦肯人很愿意解决：“Spock。我叫Spock。”

“Jim，”Sam放下手枪，他的肩膀塌了下来，后背靠在架子上，对同伴说话的声音轻柔而疲倦，“你知道我们快要撑不下去了。不然我们也不会冒险跑到军队原本的驻扎点。”

“哦。”Jim揉了揉眼睛，他撅着嘴低头沉思了一会儿，没有看Sam也没有看Spock，“好吧。”

Spock等了三秒，Jim似乎没有改变主意的意思。他在心里松了口气。

“那么这个Pike在哪里？”Jim拾起身后的包，他在房间里搜寻着，动作失去了原本的轻快变得有些拘束。

“他指挥军队派出部队，目前正在北方未知区域进行搜寻。”

“那么你呢？”Jim将一个货架踹倒，然后及时跳到一边躲开了最顶上的一个纸箱，十几个绷带掉了下来，Sam发出惊喜的笑声。

“我是Pike将军的——”

“等等，你原本在这个什么Pike的队伍里？”Jim惊讶地看向Spock，蓝色的眼睛里是抑制不住的好奇。“那你现在……”

Spock明白了Jim明示的疑问：“我和Pike将军失去了联络。”

“走丢了，嗯？”Jim笑了起来，“Sam，这个瓦肯人要带我们去见一个他自己也找不到的人类。”

Sam的笑声在房间角落里响起，Spock撇去心中的不适。他接过Jim递过的一瓶酒精和火柴，将他们分别放置在两个袋子中。

“我预备将你们带到安全区等待Pike将军。你们还有任何疑问？”Spock对两个男孩说。

Jim想了想，抬起头认真地看着Spock，他的眼睛里闪烁着期待：“你有开瓶器吗？我真的真的快渴死了。”

-

Jim恍惚间感受到脸上的压力，在完全清醒之前Sam的名字飘过他的意识。他睁开眼，努了努嘴示意自己已经醒来了Sam收起捂在Jim嘴上的手在裤腿上擦了擦，他闪烁着不安的双眼藏在乱蓬蓬的头发之后，Jim起身，握紧手中的枪。Sam冲Jim摇了摇头，指了指身后。

房间的不远处负责守夜的Spock侧身站在门后，几乎凝固成了一尊铜像。瓦肯人举起手掌在半空停滞了一下，然后指了指身后的厕所，一丝多余的幅度都没有。

Jim扭头对Sam点点头，他缓缓起身，觉得自己的每一次呼吸都过于刺耳。寒冷夜晚里他呼出的气体渐渐坠落在地板上，Sam将包裹背在身后，领着Jim在黑暗中摸索前进。

Spock隔着一段距离无声地跟随在他们身后。他们向那扇逃命的窗户以近乎痛苦的缓慢速度前进着。Jim听见自己的心跳在房屋间回荡，向那些逐渐靠近的僵尸泄露着他们的行踪。他不由得收紧了和Sam相握的手，Sam回头看了他一眼，露出一个更像是抽搐的微笑。

厕所里黑漆漆的，Jim觉得自己似乎踩到了一只牙刷。Sam在墙壁上摸到了窗框，他小心翼翼将逃生的阻碍向外推开了一点点，然后屏住呼吸。Jim扭头向门口望去，Spock背对着他，瘦高的身影与夜色融为一体。Jim咽下了口水，忍住想要将瓦肯人拉进一些的冲动。Sam又将窗户推开了一些，这一次金属的移动流畅得让他险些喜极而泣。他向外张望了一下，然后扒着窗框一跃而出、轻轻落地。窗边的Jim持枪在浓稠的夜色中搜寻着，他隐约听到了僵尸低哑的咆哮声。Sam冲他招了招手。

Jim扭头看向Spock，瓦肯人偏过脑袋，对他点点头。

Jim跳下窗户的时候感到有树枝划过他的脸颊，残余的枯叶落入他的衣服里，他在地上踉跄了一下，倒在Sam的怀中，就像小时候每次Sam偷偷带着Jim出门玩的时候那样。Spock紧接着跳了下来，他的动作轻盈得像是一支羽毛。瓦肯人甫一落地便恢复戒备，他在黑暗中把人类不能看清的环境扫视一圈，然后指向右手的方向，他们之前停车的位置，自顾自往前走去。

Sam轻轻推了他一下，“我在你身后，”Sam低声说，“不要怕。”

-

**Sam握着Jim的手不耐烦地扯了扯，Jim绊了一跤。他努力跟上哥哥的脚步，咬着嘴唇不让自己哭出来。他的小狗在他的怀里因为颠簸而摇晃着，长长的毛茸茸的耳朵时不时拍打着Jim的肩膀。**

**“快，Jim！撤离点就在前面了。”**

**Jim忍不住回头看向爸爸和妈妈。他熟悉的街区在视线中不住地晃动，所有人都在奔跑，所有人都在哭泣。George被他的妻子架着，高大的身体几乎依靠着Winona的拖拽才能前进，他对自己的小儿子安抚地笑了一下，然后皱起眉头发出一声低喘。**

**“没事的，Jimmy，”Winona对前方的儿子说，“你只管向前跑，爸爸妈妈就在身后。”**

**Jim点了点头，加快速度向前跑。他想象这是一场两人三足的竞赛，是刚结束不久的运动会的后续。他想象在终点处有蛋糕和汽水，有妈妈的鼓掌和爸爸的拥抱。Jim甚至还追上了哥哥的步伐，他在内心雀跃了一下。Sam汗津津的手攥紧了弟弟软得仿佛没有骨头的小手。Jim扭头看向他，眼中充满了期待。**

**“你——做得——做得很好。”Sam布满汗水灰尘的脸上挤出一个微笑。**

**Sam在最后五十米的时候感到自己的双腿在疼痛中撕裂，他年幼的弟弟变得越发的沉重。悲伤和疲倦在胸口越发膨胀起来，这条道路似乎永远没有尽头。他看到有士兵在摇晃的地平线上走动，一辆辆卡车不等他们就开走了，沉重的轰鸣盖过了所有的哭嚎。有人跌倒在地上再也没有爬起来，有人将身边的人开自己却卷进了车底。Jim在他身边努力跑着，Sam不知道他的弟弟如何支撑到现在，他只能感谢Jim从来不是那种娇气的孩子。他推着Jim爬上了最近的一辆卡车，又被身后的力量也挤了上去。“孩子，你的家人呢！”一个士兵冲他大喊着，就仿佛这个世界上的吵杂和混乱还不够多。**

**“妈妈在身后！”Jim稚嫩的嗓音戳进Sam的心中，他小小的手指信心十足地往背后指去，“妈妈和爸爸说他们就——”**

**Sam发出一声抽泣。George Kirk倒在大门边上，Winona站在他身边徒劳地试图将他拉起。**

**“妈妈！”Jim大喊着想要跳下车，Sam死死将他抱在怀里，无论Jim怎样踢打抓咬都不松手。“爸爸！要一起走！”**

**“撤离！”士兵大喊着。深色的铁门在他们面前合拢，Winona的身影被一扇门盖住了，然后另一扇门将所有的光线挡住。黑暗的降临让车内外的声音都被放大。Jim趴在地上试图透过门缝看到自己的爸爸妈妈，他哭泣着，和其他居民的哭声混合在一起。车厢被拍打了两下，车子剧烈抖动着，Sam把弟弟抱在怀里，他们因为车子的加速而滚到了角落里，不知自己将去向何处。**

**“看好弟弟，Sammy，”他的妈妈昨天晚上对他说，“你和Jim都要好好的。”**

-

许久之后Spock意识到Jim Kirk正在听他的呼吸。

Jim的呼吸平稳而绵长，像是旧金山大桥下不断前进的流水。事实上旧金山大桥已经消失了，以及那桥下的流水。Spock曾经在母亲的记忆中看到在水面上铺成开的夕阳，看到过水波上跳跃的阳光。Spock，他的母亲说，很抱歉你不能看到那一切美景，但要心怀希望，我的儿子。

希望。Spock在黑暗中默默咀嚼着这两个充满了人性的词汇。他无法理解那是什么意思。

Jim仍然站在他的床位边上，他沉默不语地站立着，比周身的环境更加漆黑而凝固。

“我还活着，Jim。”Spock轻声说道。他睁开一只眼睛看着人类，这让Jim笑了起来而睡梦中的McCoy在不远处嘟囔了一声。

“我知道，”Jim用气音回答，这让他听起来像是一条嘶嘶作响的蛇——蛇也从地球上消失了，Spock想道，“谢谢你，Spock。”Jim听起来像是在微笑。

Spock从床铺上起身，弹簧在他的重量下发出疲倦的呻吟，他们往厂房外走去，靴底的砂石发出粗粝沙沙声响。

月光藏在层层乌云之后，空气闻起来干燥而肮脏。Jim靠在集装箱上，额前的乱发让他看起来毫无防备且倦意沉沉，Spock不明白Jim为什么不去就寝。

Spock提醒自己他的轮值在半个小时后。

“我们能挺过去吗？”Jim问，在Spock回答之前他说道，“明天会发生什么呢？”

人类说话的声音细碎，几乎像是喃喃自语，Spock看向阴影之下抱着自己的双臂的人类，他想起了落日下的旧金山，想起了母亲的拥抱，想起了第一次在地球上举起手中的武器时Jim在他身后吹响的口哨。

“不知道。”Spock说，他一次性回答了两个问题。而Jim对此毫无回应。

-

Spock回到二楼卧室的时候Jim正坐在床上揉眼睛。人类焉头耷脑地对站在门口有些犹豫不决的搭档挥了挥手，脸上展开一个还算愉快的笑容。阳光穿过空气中厚重的尘埃流淌在地面的散落的杂物上，在刀刃与子弹上跳跃，预示着今日的好天气。

“雪化了。”Spock宣布。

Jim打了个小小的寒颤，似乎才刚刚意识到周遭气候的寒冷，他抓了抓头发侧身够向床头乱糟糟的一堆衣物。Spock走入房间收拾熄灭的火堆，窸窣的声音在身后响起，然后是床板不堪重负的吱呀哀叹。他想起Jim套好毛衣后盘着腿在床上左右摇晃，努力从袖口里把卷到胳膊上的袖子拉扯出来的笨拙样子，不由得放下了手中的木柴转过身。

人类果然龇牙咧嘴地正扯着自己的衣服，一条腿使劲蹬在床脚腐朽的木板上，像是打算自己把自己拎起来扔出窗外的瓦砾堆里。Spock起身走到床边，Jim被他笼罩在阴影之下，眯着眼睛向他伸出手。

“谢谢。”Jim诚挚地说。

瓦肯人冰凉的手顺着人类的手肘滑进袖口，Jim哆嗦了一下，瘪着嘴往床垫里窝进去，用双脚卷起被子将自己裹来。Spock捏紧那一团皱巴巴的布料往外拉，他的手掌划过Jim温暖的手臂，人类皮肤上的绒毛在外力下温顺地倒向一侧。

Jim心满意足地拍了拍自己衣衫平整的双臂：“多谢，Spock。”

“不必道谢两次。”Spock点点头。他没有走开，Jim捏着牛仔裤上的腰带，挺起腰背深深打了个哈欠。

雾气在空中升起又散开，Jim的身体重新皱缩在软绵绵的寝具之上。人类沉默地享受着每日短暂的平静。他的周身辐射着脆弱的暖意，Spock无法不去想，如果Jim一直躺在床上，在这个小小的卧室里，他就永远是安全的。

“我有一种预感，”Jim小声嘟囔着，“今天我们或许运气不错。”

他一边说着，一边从床的另一侧起身，拖着脚步走进了勉强算作卫生间的小房间里。

-

**妈妈。**

**Jim咬紧牙关，附着在颧骨上的肌肉抽搐着，眼泪在眼眶中逐渐积蓄，刺得他双眼生疼。**

**Winona的摇摇晃晃地向他走来，那双烘烤蛋糕、修理电视机的手发黑，像是被车库里又烧坏的发动机上的机油弄脏了。Jim发软的双腿磕在身后的石块上。他无路可退。Winona向自己的儿子直直伸出饥渴难耐的双手，喉咙发出粗嘎的嘶吼。她赤裸的双脚在地上留下黑黄的粘稠痕迹，金黄的头发一缕一缕地被凝固的血迹覆盖着贴在嶙峋的后背上。**

**妈妈！Jim眨了眨酸疼的眼睛擦去泪水，试图压下心中的恐惧。Winona张开嘴发出一声嘶吼，她的嘴唇只剩下模糊的血肉，牙缝间的食物残渣散发着腥臭，黑洞洞的口腔向Jim扑来，仿佛吞噬了一切——Jim的一切，早餐在锅里咯吱作响的煎蛋，夜晚落在额头的亲吻，野外露营时在山顶将他高高举起的双手，生病时柔软的拥抱。**

**Winona像他的儿子扑过去，带着饥饿和渴望，他的儿子，新鲜的血液，温热的食物；他的儿子瑟缩在墙角，受伤的腿不住地蹬着地面的乱石，握着刀具的手绝望地颤抖着，偏过脑袋祈求所有的噩梦都消失。**

**求你，求你，妈妈求你——**

**枪声在Jim的耳中炸响。Jim睁大眼睛看着狰狞可怖的头颅落在自己的脚边，他的胸口溅上了僵尸的——他的妈妈的血液和脑浆。Winona的手仍然维持着抓握的姿势，骨头上只有溃烂破烂的皮肤。妈妈。Jim张开嘴却发不出声音。**

**他扭过头，一个陌生的黑发男人持枪站在枯树之下，像是凭空冒出的迟到义警。Sam。Jim抱紧自己双腿，疼痛重新占领了他的感官。Sam，他在心中想着。Sam快要回来了。**

**“我叫Khan，”男人说，“你叫什么名字，孩子？”**

-

Jim在Spock洗漱的声音中醒来。清晨的阳光透过厚重的云层和窗户上钉死的木板投射在床脚。没有鸟叫声。他们说鸟儿都已经死亡了。但是那些嗡嗡飞舞的昆虫还活着。Spock有时会制作一些标本。从腐朽的躯体之上提取这样那样的组织。Jim从不关心这些。他只关心水和食物，药品和武器。他只关心生存。

他将腿从床板上挥到地面，尽量不去回忆昨天自己的脚腕如何被床底下的一只萎缩发黑的，皮肤溃烂的手掌牢牢握紧拖拽的场面。Jim用Spock的外套裹紧自己，冷风从门缝里渗进房中钻进他的裤脚。他思考了一会儿决定让自己的肩膀上的肌肉就那样抽搐着，抱着自己的双臂驼着背走进了卫生间。

Spock在水池边带着瓦肯式的愉快刮胡子，Jim几乎能听到他的瓦肯大脑里逻辑严谨的小曲儿。他与Spock肩并肩站着，拉开了自己的裤子拉链。Spock开始刷牙，因为即使僵尸横行的末日时代，口腔健康也是非常重要的。Spock拿走了自己的牙刷后架子上Jim的那柄牙刷歪斜着靠在了铁圈中稍微滑落了下来，Spock伸手扶正，抱歉地看了Jim一眼。

Jim甩了甩自己手中原本软塌塌的器官，意识到Spock的注意力早就完全转移，只好悻悻撅着嘴穿好裤子。他洗手的时候Spock从水池边挪开对着马桶吐了一口水。

就好像是再普通不过的一天。在爱人的鼾声中入睡，又被爱人吵醒。起床，洗漱，吃早饭。没有人在小腿一侧绑着手枪，在裤头插着一把枪，没有人在街角啃着别人的脑子。

Jim叹了口气，把他失去的未来推到脑海角落又踩了两脚。他把挤上了牙膏的牙刷塞进口中。Spock推了推他的手臂。

“嗯？”Jim含糊不清地问。

“我要洗脸，Jim。”

Spock对着Jim的笑脸挑起一只眉毛，瓦肯人嘴上的泡沫像是Jim小时候在商场看到的最劣质的圣诞老人装饰胡须。Jim忍不住开始想象Spock老了的时候是什么样子，然后他意识到自己从不知道Spock童年的事情，他在哪里长大，他小时候的照片，他只提起一次的哥哥和母亲，而他短暂人类寿命和热爱他脑子的僵尸也意味着他永远无法知道Spock年老的模样。

Jim深吸一口气，有些不知道该如何向Spock解释。

“和我结婚。”Jim在明白自己说了什么之前已经瞪大了眼睛。他猛地向后缩了一下，像是被自己吓到了。Spock一动不动地看着他，仍然在等待自己应得的解释，似乎没有听到Jim突如其来的求婚。

但是这就是Jim想说的所有的话了。没有生活计划，没有保证，甚至没有戒指。

“我们应该结婚。”Jim说。然后他摸向马桶上的弹匣，“你听到楼下的动静了吗？今天早上是不是有些过于安静了？”

Spock点了点头。他们一起缓慢地向门口移动着。在向第一个僵尸开枪之前，Jim一直在心中思考着Spock的点头到底是不是答应了他的求婚。


	13. 身后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （可以假装这是一个鬼故事）

一次McCoy扭过头，Jim笑着朝他晃了晃手上的酒瓶还抛了一个抽搐的媚眼，McCoy低下头翻了个白眼登上了穿梭艇。

一次McCoy回身，Jim耷拉着肩膀任由来来回回的行人撞上他的肩膀，他叹了口气跑上前伸手抓住他的手臂。

一次McCoy的手不小心甩得太过，他感到自己的手指被捏在了一个冰凉的掌心中，然后Jim揽住了他的胳膊带着他在雨中奔跑。

还有一次McCoy趴在桌子，Jim在他身后小声喊着他的名字，他惊喜地转过身，却忘记了Jim正无声无息地躺在背后。他没有微笑，他也没有流泪。穿堂的冷风卷起他的衣摆，他的身后空荡荡的。


	14. Jim Kirk是一颗从McCoy心中开始发芽的种子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim纠缠着McCoy，当他离去的时候，McCoy便自由了

Jim Kirk是一颗从McCoy心中开始发芽的种子。McCoy憎恨这个事实。他遇见Jim Kirk的时候金发的年轻人像是被风吹得慌乱无措身不由己的一颗种子，他看到了McCoy，眼前一亮，然后不管不顾地决定在医生贫瘠荒芜的心脏之上驻扎了下来。

McCoy不曾理会这个自作主张的男孩。起初他以为Jim不久后就会离开，后来他觉得这也没什么大不了的。直到他意识到那颗种子悄悄生根发芽，根茎缠绕着他的血管直到不分彼此，像是牢牢抓握着他的心脏生怕McCoy脆弱的生命在颠簸中四分五裂。

McCoy蹲在寝室的地板上。他冒出这个念头之前一直忙于收拾屋子里四处散乱的杂物。制服皱巴巴地挂在他的身上，他甚至连鞋子都懒得换了。他将Jim的制服和常服一件件叠好，脑海中响起Jim懒洋洋的嘲笑，又不由自主地在心中默默骂回去；他把Jim不小心踹到床底下再也没有找到的书拖出，然后对着书册上的一只袜子翻白眼；他对着书架背后的模型叹了口气，把脸贴在墙壁上伸手努力用手指头勾住巴掌大的飞船。McCoy把所有的东西放进一个方方正正的箱子里，然后把箱子紧紧封好。

沉甸甸的箱子像是一个小小的棺材。

他将这个棺材埋葬在仓库里，就像是他们埋葬了Jim Kirk。现在McCoy的房间里再也没有Jim Kirk的物件。他打开窗户让风吹散漂浮在空气中的灰尘。屋里空荡荡的。Jim Kirk在他的房间里消失了。Jim Kirk在他的生命里消失了。

McCoy的心脏自由了。


	15. 从没有Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在这个世界里Spock从不存在

从来没有Spock这个人——这个瓦肯人。Jim心想。

当他坠落的时候他竭力伸出手，他以为他将会被牢牢抓住，他的手肘将被有力地包裹，五指陷入他的肌肤，他会被提起，无法反抗的力度将他扯回地平线之上尘土飞扬烈日炎炎的视线——他抓到了一手的泥土，干燥的细沙，他在黄沙中打滚。死亡曾经拽住他的脆弱的脚踝向更深的地狱拉扯。他侥幸逃脱了。但从来没有Spock。

他被一拳打翻在地的时候缩着肩膀将自己的脑袋护在双臂之间。他的后背掀过一张桌面，玻璃渣嵌入他的后背像是一枚永不掉落的勋章。世界在他的眼中打转，他的大脑在他的颅腔中打转，他的胃在打转。他看到一双腿在他的面前停下，笔直得像是从地面之下生长而出的树。一切都突然停止了下来，转动，喧闹，砸下的拳头。你是谁？他问。他被拎起来放在一张不甚舒服的椅子上。他举起了一艘小小的企业号模型。但从来没有Spock。

他在陌生的星球上高高跃起避开身后土著射出的箭矢时难以克制地大笑起来。Bones在他的耳边尖叫着。你真的要我跳下去吗！然后海面向他飞速靠近。大海的味道。水面压迫着他的感官。他不停地坠落，他向光芒处划动四肢，从未觉得自己的人生道路如此清晰。他登陆舰船的时候觉得自己的一生充实得像是一颗炸裂的爆米花。但是，从来没有Spock。

从来没有Spock。他心想。没有尖耳朵杵在他身后的工作台上时刻像天线一样准备接收他不合规章的指令。没有挑起的眉毛，没有早早等在办公桌上已经校阅过的报告。没有在娱乐室等待的棋盘，没有会议室的争吵。没有那个独特的波澜不惊的声音在他身后冷不丁地说话。舰长。Kirk先生。Jim。

没有Spock。在这个宇宙。有Jim Kirk。有McCoy。有Uhura有Sulu有Scotty有Pike。但唯独没有Spock这个人——这个瓦肯人。Jim心想着。但他依然度过了这一生。


	16. 突发危机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 实际上是《废墟之上》的一个废弃脑洞  
> Jim：我从来没有和Spock……  
> McCoy：不，我不想知道。

Jim Kirk第三次绊倒McCoy摞在地上的PADD时医生终于忍无可忍地抬起头，“你到底在干嘛？”McCoy的搓着额角努力把自己的眼睛睁开，“快点把话说完然后滚回去。”

“哇，哇哇哇！你今天脾气好暴躁，”Jim举起双手把自己和医生的怒气隔开，“你很困吗？”

McCoy歪着脑袋绷着脸做出一个“说话或者去死”的表情。

Jim叹了口气，“好吧，我只是在想……我……我从来没有……”

McCoy循循善诱：“嗯——哼？你从来没有……？”

“我从来没有和Spock表白过！”Jim闭紧眼睛壮士断腕般放弃了自己的尊严大声喊出了所思所想。

McCoy握在手中的笔吧嗒一声掉在了桌子上。

“你是说？”

“我说我从来没有，那什么过Spock。”Jim扭扭捏捏地抿起嘴唇露出一个有些羞赧的笑容。

McCoy听着这句奇怪的自白两眼一翻差点在办公椅上仰倒。他摆出一副1+1=2的幼儿园教师姿态耐心地说：“Jim，听我说，那是Spock。“

Jim立马跟上了医生的状态：“对啊！Bones！那可是Spock。”他举起双手挥舞着，好像在说“那可是一颗爆炸的星球！”

于是医生确认Jim和他并不在一个频道上了，他瞪着在办公室的空地里手舞足蹈的金发小傻子，摁紧自己突突直跳的额角，觉得桌面上被自己改得乱七八糟的报告和眼前的蠢蛋相比简直不值一提。

Jim还在离他不远的地方忧郁地走来走去：“Bones，我从来没有和Spock表白过。”

“这有什么要紧的？”McCoy有气无力地问。

“我必须要让他知道我对他的想法！”

“什么想法？”——千万别告诉我。McCoy在心中补充说明。

“我……那什么他呀！”Jim有些羞涩地扭着衣角。

McCoy要吐了。

“Jim，听我说，”医生从自己疯狂旋转的内心挤出一丝理智和慈爱，“你‘那什么’的Spock——那他妈的是你的丈夫！”

“啊！我是全宇宙最幸福的男人！”Jim当即歌颂着，然后又悲伤地撅起嘴，“但是我从来没和他表白过。”

McCoy叹了口气，把脑袋磕到了桌子上。

-

五分钟后Jim的通讯器大声地响了起来：“Spock来讯了呀！来讯了呀Spock！”

McCoy贴在办公桌上扭曲的脸抽搐了一下又归于平静。

Jim跳了起来朝后倒在一张空椅子上，他掏出通讯器快乐地接通：“Spock亲爱的，你今天听起来精神真好。”

“Jim，”McCoy听到Spock像是一杯忘在厨房三天没洗的咖啡那么讨人厌的声音，因为Jim“他妈的”Kirk当然开了外放，“你应当在寝室就寝。”

“什么！”Jim又跳了起来，他就好像全身上下都安了弹簧的盒中小丑娃娃，要是没有McCoy时时刻刻苦摁着他，他能一路弹上无人之境以及更远，唯一的福利就是大概瓦肯大地精也会跟着冲过去，还给医生一片清净。

Jim还在房间里焦虑地蹦蹦跳跳着，在他应该就寝的时间：“我没注意到这么晚了。”

“你曾在32.7分钟前像我说过晚安。”Spock委屈地控诉道——又一次，McCoy要吐了。

Jim立刻感到愧疚。那个程度在McCoy的理解里应该是他每一次偷偷把药片扔到脏衣篓和舰长椅坐垫底下时应当有的表现。McCoy咬牙切齿地瞪着眼前晃动的通讯器。然后他翻了一个白眼。

甜腻腻的亲密对话在McCoy的怒火中继续燃烧着爱情的臭味。

“抱歉，Spock，我马上就回去。”

电话那头停顿了一下，Jim揉了揉头发对McCoy做了一个鬼脸，McCoy回以一个白眼。

“Jim，”大地精的声音有些断续，“你是否在McCoy医生的办公室里？”

McCoy还没翻完的白眼差点偏进脑后勺里。

“是呀，我在Bones这儿，”Jim淡然自若地说，“Bones有点睡不着，你知道，想念地球之类之类的，我作为他的朋友不能不来陪他说说话。你生气了吗？”

Spock在电话那头大概做了一个瓦肯式的“哦我的甜心”之类的表情，McCoy发誓Spock的声音现在软得像是Jim Kirk的小肚腩：“Jim，你的友善怎么会让我生气呢？”

好的，不管Spock是不是生气了，反正McCoy现在非常、非常生气了。


	17. 那些无人问津的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《废墟之上》废弃番外片段2：McCoy回忆自己的峥嵘岁月（不是）

直到McCoy彻底安眠之前，他总是克制不住地回忆自己的人生，尤其是当瓶中的波本只剩下最后难以倾倒出的一点点透明液体，他放任自己的思绪随意飘荡。他想起妻子那模糊的笑脸，从他为她戴上戒指到她牵着女儿的手走向地平线处的夕阳；他想起Jim Kirk靠在休息室那扇企业号上少有的落地窗前，Spock站在他的身侧，他已经记不起那日的谈话是什么主题，只记得那一日自己的怒火不知为何比起其他时候要稍微温和些许；他想起自己最后一次站在传送台上，年轻的少尉向他敬礼时眼中闪烁的光芒，他来不及伪装出一丝不耐烦就被Scotty一按钮变作了一团胡乱扭动的光圈。

他一遍遍回忆着那些过往的画面，就好像在墙面上涂上一层又一层颜料，伤感叠着尴尬，懊悔添上怀念，有些东西被抹去了，有些后续添加的东西从角落里缓慢延伸直到覆盖了整个画面，最后所有的记忆都变得遥远而美好。

这是活了一百多岁的老人的专享权利，当你成为了最后一个历史见证者，你尽可以涂抹历史，没有人会阻止你，也没有人会在意你。


	18. 野蛮与礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Archive Warning: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
> Category: M/M  
> Relationship: James T. Kirk/Spock  
> Characters: James T. KirkSpock (Star Trek), Sarek (Star Trek), Stonn (Star Trek), T'Pring (Star Trek)  
> Additional Tags: Alternate Universe, Pre-Reform Vulcan, Alternate Universe - Royalty,Slavery, Royalty, Slave James T. Kirk, War

Spock回到居住区的时候，沙尘暴刚刚开始，属于Sarek屋的旗帜在风中与黄沙翻滚搅动，发出咧咧拍打的声响。风掩盖了窃窃低语的声音，他走过高大空旷的走廊，集聚在廊柱阴影下的瓦肯人从黑暗中投射出窥视的目光。

Spock越过他们，父亲的盟友与治下臣民。他知道只要父亲一直占领着那间空旷厅室高高放置的椅子上，那些私下的评论就不会走入阳光之下。Stonn的长袍划过一个急切的弧度挡在他的脚边，一个不算明智的选择，但考虑到他自幼年挑衅后从未选择武力交锋，或许Spock应该对这位坚持不懈的骚扰者进行重新评估。

他喜欢审时度势的人，然而他讨厌阴魂不散的无谓打扰。

“你的父亲有一件礼物要送给你。”Stonn将双手背在身后，像是笨拙地藏起一把淬毒的匕首，“尽管你父亲的智慧毋庸置疑，然而一位不能生育者……”

他没有像瓦肯人应该做的那样，明确表达自己对Spock的低劣评价，而是用目光上下扫视Spock盔甲下的身躯。10.8年前，Spock的父亲被年幼的Stonn成为背叛者，愚人，瓦肯的耻辱。瓦肯人不会忘记，瓦肯人的记忆也不会有缺陷。Spock允许自己人类的眼睛露出讥讽的情绪，瓦肯人不会“讥讽”，但是瓦肯人认得“讥讽”。

“Spock！”

Sarek的声音穿过厚重的门板切断了Stonn将要出口的庸俗言论，Stonn的脸庞扭曲着隐入黑暗，而Spock在如有实质的召唤中收敛心神。

Sarek端坐在他用棕色野兽的皮毛延伸占领了半个大厅的座位上，他身着黑色的长袍，被灯光拉得长长的影子笼罩着Spock恭敬行李的身体。Spock知道那丝质的轻薄的装饰物下是坚硬冰冷的战甲。Sarek从未忘却他为T'pau之名誉征战的请青年时光，就好像他从不承认自己多么痛恨离家出走的大儿子，和他背叛了瓦肯教义的妻子。

他的妻子，也就是Spock的人类母亲。Amanda女士，如今瓦肯人口中的“那个人类女性”。她因为引诱儿子背离Surak的教诲而被丈夫亲手审判。极刑。她人类的红色鲜血溅在了Spock的脚背，逐渐凝固。年幼的混血瓦肯惊恐地扭头时，撞进了父亲瓦肯人的双眼中。

“你的父亲爱我，所以他迎娶我，并生下了你，Spock。”

Spock不知道什么是“爱”，显然他未曾在“爱”母亲的父亲眼中找到答案。母亲对于Spock来说只是一个简单的概念。她死得太早了，她的儿子稚嫩的记忆宫殿里只来得及排放一些破碎的物件，比如练习武术时躲藏在灌木丛后的裙脚，或者夜晚冰凉的、柔软的手。

“控制你的情绪，”Amanda用人类的、没有感应能力的手温柔地抚摸Spock为她战斗而淤青的额头。Spock无法克制地在那柔软的掌心中感到归属与向往。“承认它，控制它，利用它。我的儿子，你比他们所有瓦肯加起来都要强大。”

人类倾向于夸张。Spock随后从父亲那里得知。

Spock收敛心神，他低下自己的头，展现臣服与顺从。

“是何事使你迟延？”

“Stonn意图与我谈话。”

“谈话”的内容无需过多阐述，Spock相信Sarek对于自己的领土有足够的管控。年长者似乎洞悉一切的眼神投注在台阶下如此渺小脆弱的继承者身上，他脸上的表情不曾泄露心中的丝毫念头。

“我有一个礼物要赠与你。”Sarek确认了Stonn的言论。

Spock在权威者的礼仪允许范围内抬起头，顺着Sarek的手的指引望向房屋正中央再瞩目不过的笼子。高度不足以使一个成年瓦肯站立的狭小空间里，一个生物正用自己炯炯的目光盯着他。

“你可以在这里仔细观察你的礼物。”

Spock撑着一腿的膝盖起立，迎着那目光走向他的礼物。那个生物用长长的枯草一般的头发遮掩了自己的面部，但却在Spock的靠近中抬起了下巴，暴露出脆弱的脖颈。

困兽的斗争。并不明智的战斗技巧。Spock在笼前站定，他的上半身在那生物的头颅上方悬停，Spock的身躯遮挡了将礼物照明的光源。阴影中的礼物抱紧了自己的小腿。它看起来更小了，如同蹲在石头后新生的sehlat。一双蓝色的眼睛从枯黄的头发后面，自低处向他射出利箭般的凝视。脏兮兮的脸庞上剧烈收缩又舒张的鼻翼喷射出潮湿温热的气流，或许是源于恐惧，或许是为了表达战意。

一个人类。

Spock从礼物身上破碎的服装推测出它的身份，它从布满尘土但仍然可以勉强看出原本颜色的皮肤上推测出它的种族。但所有的这一切都不比那一双色彩浓烈的眼睛来得直接。人类的眼睛。

人类。人类士兵。作为一个礼物。

Spock不禁开始思忖父亲的这个决定背后的深意。

-

……

-

Spock在他的礼物前蹲下。

年轻的继承人许久未曾收到过一份礼物。礼物是不合逻辑的，其背后的目的是暧昧的，无法明晰的。瓦肯人只会在双方皆有需求时提供交换的意愿，换取物质，换取帮助，换取债。

Spock细细观察他的礼物。“礼物”这个词在他的口中被反复品尝，每一个字母音节在舌尖牙齿咬合处搅动。一个人类礼物，来自他的父亲，Stonn的预告，他的成年。Spock感受到一丝不同寻常的味道。

一份礼物可以表达许多未尽之语，或许是关爱，倾慕，牵挂。Amanda是这样告诉他的儿子的。Spock偶尔好奇他的母亲生活在怎样的世界里，她又是如何处理认知与现实的巨大落差。此时此刻 这毫无意义，Amanda死了。而Spock在成年之际收到了一份礼物。

他的礼物在瓦肯人毫无遮掩的注视下蜷缩起身体，一丝不挂的躯体上一颗水珠从肩膀上颠簸滑动，消失在臀后的曲线下。人类交叠着双腿极力想要将自己的性征藏起，响亮的呼吸带动着后背的肌肉骨骼上下起伏。人类皮肤泛着淡淡的红色，Spock意识到那是人类血液的颜色。他记起铁锈的味道，人类的血液喷溅在脸上是温热粘稠的，在地上凝固后是深棕色的。白皙的皮肤上散布着浅色的小点，一条伤疤跨越了他的后腰，与另一条竖向的更短但看起来更深的伤痕交错。

Spock想要获取更多信息。

他捕捉到了陌生的气味，他猜那是人类特有的，混含着大量水汽与盐分的气息。Spock脱去手套，右手小心翼翼地向人类伸去，如同夜晚沙丘里匍匐前进的爬行动物。人类在窄小的空间里徒然地后退，靠在围栏上发出小声的惊叫，对于瓦肯人灵敏的耳朵来说有些尖锐刺耳。他似乎放弃了那些无畏且无谓的抗争，随着脱去的衣服和洗去的污渍只剩下全然的惊恐。

仆人们都被他遣散了，Spock的手在空中停滞了2.3秒，然后垂落搭在地面上。蹲坐的姿势对于他的身份来说十分不雅，不过这就是他遣散仆人的用意。人类将半张脸埋在膝盖间，只露出一双警惕的眼睛。他蜷缩成一团，折叠柔软的腹部，缩起脆弱的脖子，将后背抵在栏杆上，他在无法搏斗的情况下绝望地试图保护自己。蓝色的眼睛在瓦肯是十分罕见的，只有远在边陲的少数民族和那些血统不纯的瓦肯人才会有异色的眼珠，而这样的瓦肯人若非有强大的战斗能力或精神力量，往往都会沦为奴隶。

就像他的礼物。

Spock——混血但是能力强大身份尊贵的瓦肯人，端详着他的人类，第一次感受到了对自己所有物前所未有的满意，尽管这份礼物背后有着太多的计算和考量。事已至此，他决定召唤并使用他的礼物。

“奴隶。”

Spock对自己的礼物说出第一句话。这是一个毫无意义的记录，这或许是一个重大的历史节点，或许将来Spock回顾往昔，意识到这一句话开启了一个重大的转折，对于他的人生或者其他。当下，这只是为了使用礼物的必要手段。别无其他。奴隶睁大了他的双眼，瞳孔在复杂的情绪中放大。

他的教育包括对瓦肯帝国的敌人，地球联邦的研究学习。他的母亲在卧室里向他灌输人类的情感、人类社区彼此的情绪连结，他在母亲的指引下学习“苹果”、“大海”、“野餐”这样遥不可及的词语。由此父亲说他遭遇到来自妻子的背叛。

来自拥有社区、大海与苹果的地球，甚至可能还参加过野餐的地球战士迅捷地转身，手指握紧了Spock眼前的栏杆，他们双眼齐平，忽然拉近的距离打了Spock一个措手不及。Spock控制住自己想要向后倒去的身体，他直视人类的双眼，甚至用自己的视线压迫人类。蓝色的眼睛里有冰冷的光芒在起伏，Spock看到了自己模糊的倒影。

“我不是。”人类声音嘶哑，凸起的喉结像一把尖厉的锥子，瞄准了Spock的胸膛随时准备发出致命一击，可惜瓦肯人的心脏不在此处。

Spock一言不发，人类的面庞上是战争的风霜与被俘的疲惫，然而年轻的五官还带着一丝稚嫩，似乎还对自己的人生抱有毫无根据的信心。他的眉毛在愤怒中虬结在一起，鲜红的嘴唇扭曲颤抖着。然而他作为一个奴隶，在这样的状态下仍然不失自己审美意义上的价值。

“我不是奴隶。”

Spock移动重心，在锁上输入指令，牢笼打开了。他的奴隶一动不动。

“我不是你的奴隶。”

人类重复着自己无可理喻的宣言。Spock叹了一口气，伸手将他的奴隶从笼子里拖了出来。人类的双脚在地上拖动了半米，突然挣扎着蹬着地面，Spock顺势松开了手，让他自己站稳。人类的眼睛堪堪与Spock的下巴齐平，他再次扬起脑袋，脸上挑衅的意味不言而喻。斗志再次充斥着他的四肢百骸。

有趣，但是毫无意义。

“我是你的主人，奴隶。”

Spock扯动手中的锁链，人类猛地跪在了地上，膝盖撞击处发出沉闷的声响。那听起来足以使一个人类发出痛苦的叫嚷声，然而他只是低下头弓起后背默默将痛苦在身体内消化。

5.3秒后人类抬起头，Spock观察到人类的眼眶周围浮起一圈红色，他的脸颊上有一道细长的水渍，人类用力咬合自己的牙齿，腮帮的肉鼓起，他的眼睛在剧烈的情绪中微微眯起。如此明显的情绪，然而Spock却不能分析出他的所思所想，他的欲求与目的。

人类张口，但没有马上说话，他深吸一口气，瓦肯星空气中含氧量并不能让他感到舒适。

“不要叫我奴隶，瓦肯人。”

然后他站了起来，他的身体不再颤抖，他重拾了自己人类士兵的身份——在瓦肯人的宫殿里。

-

……

-

Jim踏进房间时，Spock刚从浴缸里起身。水流从他的头顶汩汩留下，仿佛山间奔腾的溪水。

他已经很久没看到活水了。Jim童年生活的地方有一条小溪，他喜欢和Sam在春寒料峭之时蹲在水边，等待冰面渐渐消融，露出河底沉睡已久的水草。

Spock站在原地，水流渐缓，他的脸颊上还挂着水珠。Jim心想这大概是一个瓦肯人最接近哭泣的状态。

“你应当服侍我洗澡，Jim。”

瓦肯人盯着Jim，沉甸甸的目光磁石一般吸引住了Jim的视线。Jim将手中的浴巾往前一递，差点戳上瓦肯人的肚子。Spock开始擦拭自己的身体，Jim别扭地回头，认真欣赏着空白的墙砖，光滑的砖面上有两道模糊的影子，静止不动的奴隶和他的主人。

Jim听到哗哗的水声。继承人奢华的享受将进入循环系统，净化处理后再投入使用。或许会成为Jim喝进肚子里的杯中水。这个念头让Jim感到不适。他回过头看到Spock正背着手看向他，赤裸的胸膛和挂在架子上的长袍相映成趣。

“成年瓦肯人不会穿衣服吗？”Jim尖锐的疑问在水雾弥漫的浴室中显得有些空洞。

Spock挑起眉毛，有那么一瞬间Jim以为他会承认自己确实不会穿衣服，但他只是歪了歪脑袋，转身将袍子取下。长袍的下摆在地面的一小滩水上一扫而过，深色的布料看不清水渍的形状。Jim叹了一口气，知道Spock虽然表面不显，但心中对此肯定不太开心。

但他才不是什么奴仆，Spock想要穿干净的衣服，就要自己去拿。

他走出浴室，将Spock的视线挡在门后。热气被瞬间驱散，水汽的离去带来些许凉意，他打了个哆嗦，一时间竟不知道应当去向何处。

-

……

-

“你尚未使用你的礼物。”Stonn的干瘪的话语藏在外袍的领子后面，他将自己仔仔细细地藏在粗重的深色布匹之后，借这明显无力阻挡攻击的盾牌隔离Spock将会带来的危险。

但是Spock无意攻击Stonn。

对于Stonn肯定句式的询问，Spock无法想到一个得体的回答。于是他点头示意自己听到了对方的观点，并未放缓自己即将经过Stonn的步伐。

“但是你的身上沾满了人类的味道。”

Stonn开始用相称的步伐保持自己与Spock之间的距离，那不像是顺从的跟随，倒更像是毒蛇在紧闭猎物。Spock听到身后的瓦肯吸了吸鼻子，鉴定他所谓“人类的味道”。Stonn尖锐的质问在梁柱间回荡，带着几分得意洋洋，Spock已经很久没有从瓦肯人身上感受到这样强烈的满意。

“你甚至无法驾驭一个人类，一个低劣而弱小的物种，你缺乏能力，你在害怕，Spock，你体内的基因将使你永远无法成为一个真正的瓦肯战士。。”

人类粉红色的身躯在Spock的脑海中一闪而过，Spock知道自己可以轻易折断人类的胳膊，卸下他的下巴，将他掀翻在地毯上。他可以轻易贯穿人类的身体，人类甚至来不及挣扎，他所有的痛苦会在强烈的攻击下化作呜咽，再也没有辛辣的嘲讽，只剩下无尽的盐分的味道，只剩下汗水打湿Spock的皮肤。

——但Spock不会这样使用Jim。

Spock转过身，Stonn被继承人的袖子扫了个措手不及。他狼狈后退紧张皱眉的的样子多少取悦了Spock。

“与你无关，Stonn。”Spock背起手，他很少使用自己从父亲那里学来的挑眉技巧，但Stonn节奏混乱的呼吸让他知道自己做了一个正确的选择。

“确实，与你无关。”

T’pring的突然插话是Spock并未预测到的。她终止了自己沉默的状态，连同她站立的角落都似乎变得举足轻重。Stonn在这个宝贵的间隙恢复了稳重的站姿。继续无谓的争辩是毫无必要的。T’pring一如既往地我行我素，她潦草地对剑拔弩张的两个男性瓦肯致意，然后便离开了走廊，似乎也带走了Stonn全部的斗志与注意力。这是一个有趣的细节。Spock观察着Stonn眼角的视线与T’pring行走的路线，决定一切到此为止。

“生生不息。”他举起手，刻意挡住了Stonn的视线。然后他转身，毫不担心对方是否会突然攻击自己。

-

“Spock。”

Spock曾经在资料片上看到名叫“狗”的动物。Amanda女士告诉Spock，人类从远古时代就开始驯化狗为他们所用。狗后来成为一种娱乐功能大于使用功能的宠物。“人类的好朋友。”母亲是这样评价狗的。Amanda甚至模仿狗吠叫的声音，Spock当时尚且年幼，他无法控制自己的笑声，他笑得如此开心，以至于甚至不在乎父亲是否会听到自己对情绪的放纵，也不惧怕父亲的惩罚。

“Spock？”

人类倾向于浪费。地球上丰富的资源使得人类失去了合理规划的能力，他们肆无忌惮地排出水分，将动物用于娱乐，植物用于欣赏。他们为了一些落后的能源供应杀害大量的同胞。Spock难以估测如果人类学会逻辑地思考，将会取得怎样超越瓦肯的成就。当然他们永远无法。

“Spock！”

Spock转过身，他将书册放下，面对再也无法忽视的噪音。

“Jim，你应当叫我殿下。”

“你叫我Jim，我就可以叫你Spock。”

Jim耸耸肩，他轻松自如的样子与7.8日前充满敌意的姿态判若两人。Spock不能说自己偏爱Jim放松自在的样子。但他也不能欺骗自己不欣赏Jim撑着他的书桌强词夺理时光彩照人的模样。

人类后退着倒在书桌对面的扶手椅上。这张椅子罕有使用，几乎成了Jim这几日的专属作为。Jim一条腿搭在扶手上摇摇晃晃，一副百无聊赖的样子。

“你有没有点事情让我做？经过这几天的观察我发现我还真的逃不走。”

Spock对人类的自知之明赞许地点点头。Jim翻了一个白眼，他俯身伸手摸向Spock从办公室带回卧室的PADD，意料之内被瓦肯人先一步抽走了目标。

“你看，”Jim摊着手，看起来并不是十分失望，“你不让我发挥聪明才智帮你办公，我快无聊死了，我可是你的礼物呐，你应当呵护我、抚养我、令我身心愉悦。”

“鉴于你的敌军身份，让你处理敏感信息是不合逻辑的。”Spock顶着Jim的白眼镇定自若地陈述，“而当我提议你整理生活空间时，你表达出了强烈的不满。”

“你有家务机器人呐！Spock！我可是个智商高审美价值优越的人类！”

Jim夸张地挥舞着四肢，一不小心踹在书桌上，将自己反向推出了几米，又迅速蹬着地板滑了回来。他迅速靠近Spock脸蛋的灼热呼吸像是一个邀请，然而Spock清晰地记得人类对于交配活动的愤怒与反抗，而瓦肯人从不食言。

“Jim，”Spock听到自己的声音。这是一个罕有的体验，Spock感到一个计划正在脑中渐渐成型，而他几乎不曾有这样的冲动和期待，“你是否有兴趣饲养一只sehlat？”

人类猛地抬头：“什么是sehlat？”

蓝色的眼睛在照明灯光下闪烁着难以忽视的光点，Spock知道自己找到了一个正确的提议。

-

这是一个“弱者”，被他的群体所抛弃——就好像你和我，Spock

-

你觉得我们在做什么，Spock？你在做什么？

Jim Kirk被瓦肯人完完全全地压在身下，他动弹不得，瓦肯人的手脚仿佛是深深扎根在了床垫之中，绿色的血液在他的身躯中奔腾。他想象Spock在死后被埋葬在遥远的沙漠之中，在日月的变迁中他将会与雨水一同滋养原本干涸的土地，他将会化身一棵挺立风沙中的树，千百年存活。

眼下Spock只是在他的身体上摩擦着发出低吼的野兽。人类和瓦肯抱成一团，Jim的指尖由于过分用力的抓握泛白。追求快感的冲动使得一切都变成了争斗。你觉得我们在做什么，Jim？他紧揪住脑海深处的疑问，被心中的不甘翻来覆去地诘问。Spock的嘴唇在他的胸膛上摸索着移动，粗糙的舌头在行进中留下水渍。性被赋予了太多脆弱美好的情感，灵魂的交流，身体融为一体，在激情的爱中升华。这些都不是。

Jim撇过头避开Spock靠得过分贴近的嘴，Spock追逐着他的下巴凑上前，他的头发刺进Jim的眼睛中让他感到不适。他们的眼神在互相的试探中错开了。Jim扣在瓦肯人后脑勺的手用力向下压，有些恼怒地将Spock的脸扣在床垫上，他长大嘴努力地吸气呼气，试图将胸膛中杂乱的情绪捋顺。这些都不是。交配是粗野的，是混乱污浊的，是征服与掌握，是一个个体在使用另一具身体。Spock想要将他的一部分插在他肉体，Spock要将自己的一部分留在他的身体里，它们污浊黏腻，它们会在Jim的身体里渐渐干涸冰冷，让Jim感到难受；它们埋得很深，难以清洗却毫无意义。Spock的器官在穿戴齐全的袍子下张扬着，在Jim的身体上戳弄划拨。Jim无法逃避，他只能张开双腿将Spock锁在脚踝之下。Spock无法更多地移动自己，他在Jim圈出的小小范围内晃动着。他们都躲藏在自己的衣衫掩饰之下，Spock的手不停地揉捏着，一会儿拉扯着Jim，一会儿又折磨着自己。布料被濡湿，Jim的声音在被牙齿咬破的嘴唇之后变成了痛呼，他听到Spock发出了一种原始的嘶吼。他们都撕下了文明的伪装，Spock望进他的眼睛里，他在瓦肯人深色的瞳孔中看到了火焰在跳动。

他起身的时候感到Spock的手若有若无地拂过他的肩膀。Jim耸了耸肩拨开了那个意义不明的接触。Spock宫殿的房门很沉重，但他一如既往地在卫兵冷漠的注视下若无其事地离开了。走廊的凉爽让他松了一口气，灯火在夜幕中无声伫立着。Jim听到侍女在墙角窃窃私语，即使是瓦肯人也喜欢交流一些带着异域风情的秘辛。

“那个半人类的礼物……Spock殿下让他住在屋子里……”

Jim走进他的屋子里。礼物应当蜷缩在牢笼中。但他不是。他不是礼物。


End file.
